Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Et fuit lux " - Rozdział 4
Było dużo komentarzy, więc mamy rozdział 4. Dowiedziałam się, że nie lubicie Jelsy, ale spokojnie; jak już mówiłam shipuję także Helsę, jednak na nią będziecie musieli trochę poczekać. c; Postaniwiłam dać także dedykacje, bo wszyscy mają to ja też xd. Tak więc dedykuje ten rozdział Mopsikowi, ponieważ wytrwale komentuje wszystkie moje rozdziały za co bardzo Ci dziękuje. <3 Czytajcie! center|250px ---- Elsa Elsa wbiegła do pałacu i zaczęła się rozglądać. Znowu ujrzała błysk. - Elizabeth! - krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę kuchni. Kiedy wbiegła do środka ujrzała Elizę nerwowo rozglądającą się na boki w pozycji obronnej. - Co się stało? - zapytała przerażona królowa. - Nie mam pojęcia, ja... - Elizabeth nie dokończyła tylko spojrzała na swoje ręce. Jej dłonie oraz końcówki palców płonęły żywym ogniem. Dziewczyna otworzyła lekko usta, aby po chwili zacząć panikować i przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę, potrząsając rękami. - Ręce mi się palą! Ratunku! Boże, Boże, Boże! Zaczęła biegać po kuchni szukając czegoś co mogłoby ją ugasić, jednak za każdym razem gdy chciała zamoczyć ręce w wodzie, ta wyparowywała zanim w ogóle zdążyła jej dotknąć. W kuchni wzrastała temperatura, a ogień z rąk Elizy wraz z jej przerażeniem zwiększał temperaturę. Elsa patrzyła na to wszystko, myśląc nad czymś zawzięcie. Następnie uśmiechnęła się i pstryknęła palcami, oznajmiając że na coś wpadła. - Ellie, pamiętasz jak rozmawiałyśmy o remoncie Twojej komnaty? Wszyscy spojrzeli na kobietę ze zdziwieniem. Elizabeth zatrzymała się. - Naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać? - zapytała i dmuchnęła na ogień, a ten tylko zaiskrzył. - Pamiętasz na czym się skończyło? Eliza pomyślała chwilę i parsknęła śmiechem. Śmiała się przez jakiś czas, a wtedy Elsa poprosiła, aby myślami sprawiła by ogień zgasł. Księżniczka wciąż chichocząc skupiła się na swoich dłoniach. Po chwili płomienie zmieniły się w płomyczki, które po zamknięciu dłoni Elizabeth zniknęły. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do siostrzenicy. - Chodź. - uśmiechnęła się i skinęła, aby poszła za nią. ~*~ Elizabeth Elizabeth po raz kolejny ułożyła ręce tak jak ciotka. Wciąż myślała o tym co miało miejsce pare godzin temu; ciocia opowiedziała jej skąd się wzięła jej moc, a później okazało się,że tak naprawdę to Eliza miała już to mówione przez mamę, jednak musiało jej to wypaść z głowy. Od dobrych trzech godzin ćwiczyła z Elsą panowanie nad swoją mocą. Tylko raz udało jej się wskrzesić ogień, jednak był to czysty przypadek. - Pomyśl o tym, że chcesz okiełznać ten ogień. To Ty jesteś jego panią. - powtórzyła królowa i pokazała Elizie po raz kolejny jak powinna ułożyć dłonie. Następnie wyczarowała kilka płatków śniegu i spojrzała na księżniczkę. Ta patrzyła na to ze zdziwieniem (mina Anny kiedy Kristoff przedstawił jej swoją rodzinę xd) i zamrugała. Wydała z siebie dźwięk przypominający westchnięcie, a jednocześnie brak zrozumienia. Elsa podeszła do niej i ułożyła jej dłonie przed nią. - Spróbuj, spokojnie. Elizabeth skupiła się. Pomyślała o czymś miłym i kiedy już poczuła coś w koncówkach palcy, do komnaty wbiegła Anna. - Jak wam idzie? - zapytała i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Eliza poczuła ulgę. Mogła zobaczyć się z mamą. Odgarnęła włosy, a wtedy ujrzała błysk obok oka. Machnęła lekko dłonią. Zobaczyła mnóstwo iskierek i pas światła w miejscu gdzie nakreśliła drogę swoją ręką. - Widziałyście? - zapytała podekscytowana. - Tak! Zrób to jeszcze raz! - odpowiedziała Elsa i wraz z siostrą podeszła bliżej. Elizabeth powtórzyła ten gest i znowu jej dłoń pozostawiła za sobą iskierki. Dziewczyna nabrała pewności i zaczęła zawzięcie kreślić światłem w powietrzu różne obrazy. Po chwili radośnie biegała po komnacie bawiąc się światłem. Kiedy zbliżyła do siebie dłonie promienie stawały się większe, a wtedy księżniczka wyrzucała je do góry obsypując całą salę iskierkami, jednocześnie oświetlając ją. - A czy mogę... - zaczęła myśl. - Co takiego? - zapytała Elsa. - Zrobić tak? Eliza dotknęła swojej sukienki, a po chwili zaczęły się na niej pojawiać różne wzory. - Wow, to niesamowite! - uśmiechnęła się Elizabeth i zaczęła obracać się, jednocześnie zdobiąc swoją sukienkę białymi, czerwonymi i złotymi wzorami. Po chwili miała na sobie bogato udekorowaną kreację, która świeciła się kiedy tylko księżniczka się obróciła. - Jak wyglądam? - zapytała. - Ślicznie! - klasnęła w dłonie Anna i przytuliła do siebie córkę. Elizabeth odwzajemniła uścisk. - Czekajcie, która jest godzina? - zapytała nagle Elsa. Anna spojrzała na zegar stojący w rogu komnaty. Podeszła bliżej i strzepała z niego iskierki. - Ojej! Trochę się zasiedziałyśmy! Jest wpół do piątej! - Już? - zdziwiła się królowan - W takim razie pora posprzątać! Królowa wyciągnęła rękę w stronę lodu i machnęła palcem. Wtedy cały lód poleciał w stronę Elsy, aby po chwili zniknąć jej dłoni. - Teraz Twoja kolej. - uśmiechnęła się do Elizy. Księżniczka skupiła się i powoli podniosła dłonie do góry. Wtedy wszystkie iskierki zaczęły lecieć w stronę sufitu, a kiedy wszystkie się tam znalazły Elizabeth zacisnęła ręce w piąstki, a iskierki zniknęły. - Brawo! - zaklaskała Elsa. Elizabeth skłoniła się. - Dziękuję, dziękuję! Bardzo was kocham! Podpisy później! Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać. Potem kobiety wyszły z sali, aby udać się do swoich komnat. Wszystkie były zmęczone, jednak ten dzień był bardzo udany. ---- Yay, Eliza wreszcie ma moc! Jednak niestety o dalszych jej perypetiach będziecie mogli przeczytać dopiero za miesiąc, gdyż jutro jadę na obóz harcerski i do końca lipca mi nie będzie ;____; Jednak liczę na wasze komentarze. c: A, no i dam szybkiego arta Elizy, kiedy paliły jej się ręce (to tak epicko brzmi xd). center|264px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania